Chirping, Their Secret Way of Talking
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: Cyborg has seen a lot of crazy stuff ever since he joined the Titans, but he'll never figure out how Robin and Raven can have an entire conversation without saying a word.


Cyborg walked into the kitchen, putting on his chef's hat and apron. Robin was sitting on the couch, reading from the newspaper. "Morning, Robin!" He called out, taking out the waffle iron and plugging it in, allowing it to heat up before use. "You want some waffles?" Robin didn't answer, and Cyborg frowned. "Hey, boy wonder! I'm asking if you want breakfast or not!" Cyborg shouted, but still Robin didn't turn around.

It was then that Cyborg's enhanced eye saw that Robin had his headphones in. _"Ah, that's why he can't hear me. Ah well, I'll get his attention once he smells the food."_ He thought to himself, humming a little tune why he pulled out a couple of plates. The waffle iron was still heating up, and Cyborg pulled out an empty glass. Turning to the fridge (which had recently been cleared off all blue goo until the food went bad again) he grabbed the carton of orange juice and filled up his glass, finishing it one gulp. He refilled it before he put the orange juice away, grabbing the eggs and bacon and sausage out from the fridge before closing it.

The door swished open, and Raven walked through. "Morning Raven." He motioned to all the pots, pans, and various food items laid out on the counter. "You want me to cook you up some breakfast?" He asked.

Raven shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not that hungry." She did walk into the kitchen however, and starting sifting around various cabinets and drawers. "Cyborg, have you seen my mug?" They both knew which one she was talking about; it had a picture of a waterfall on side and was painted blue. Raven's mug was unique and probably one of three mugs in the whole Tower.

"I haven't." Cyborg said. She looked around the kitchen. "Is it in the sink?" He asked as he turned around to start making breakfast. Raven walked over to the sink. In one side were a few dishes, waiting to be washed so they could be put away. Cyborg turned to look around after he turned on all the burners and put the pans in place on the stove.

"It's not here." Raven muttered. Frowning, she turned and saw that Robin was still sitting on the couch. "Robin? Hey Robin? Robin!"

"He has his headphones in." Cyborg told her. "He'll go deaf by the time he's thirty." Watching as Raven scoped out the kitchen one more time to make sure she wasn't out somewhere in plain view where she was missing it, Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest while he waited for the waffle iron to get up to cooking temp. Seriously, why did it take so long?

Then something weird happened.

Raven turned back to Robin, and for a second Cyborg thought that Raven would fruitlessly attempt to call out to him again, or use her powers to get his attention somehow. However, she just stared at the back of his head.

Not sure what he was expecting to happen, Cyborg saw Robin perk up and turn around to face Raven. Cyborg and Robin nodded at each other in acknowledgement. Robin looked back to Raven, then shook his head.

Raven lifted up one hand, her palm facing upwards. She raised an eyebrow.

Robin shook his head, and just for a second he smirked. It was like he was trying to suppress it, but Raven caught on to him.

Raven put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him.

Robin lifted his hands in the air, surrendering. He held up his left hand, which was closed into a fist excluding his pinky.

Shaking her head, Raven used her magic to pull up all the knives and point them at him.

In response, Robin pulled out a single birdarang.

Cyborg stood still as a statue, completely confused and afraid of what was about to happen.

Neither of the other two moved for several seconds, but eventually Robin slumped over and put his birdarang away. He held up his pinky again.

Raven rolled her eyes, but she held up her hand with the pinky extended. The two made a pinky promise from across the room, and Robin suddenly seemed apprehensive.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a sigh. Then, her eyes widened in disgust and it she turned green, looking like she was about to vomit. "He did _WHAT_ with my mug?!" She roared, flying out of the room.

Robin tossed his newspaper on the coffee table and pulled the headphones out of his ears, jumping over the back of the couch to chase after her. He slowed down when he passed by Cyborg and said, "You might want to set a pot aside for Raven's tea; she'll want some when she's done killing Beastboy." And then he continued his sprint out of the room.

Cyborg didn't react, standing slack jawed in the kitchen. It was now completely silent save the hissing of the burners, long forgotten by their chef. It was only when the waffle iron let out a high pitched beep, alerting anyone within earshot that it was ready to be used, did he finally speak.

" _What just happened?!"_

~The End~

A/N

I swear I need to pick a way to write Robin and Raven's bond so it's consistent. Sometimes it's just them being able to feel each others emotions, and sometimes they can communicate telepathically.

What did Beastboy do to Raven's mug? The world may never know...


End file.
